The Sound Of Silence
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Mention of rape and child abuse. Chazz hs gone through hell at the hands of his brothers every day for years, but one day they go too far. Chazz runs to Jaden, the one person he'd tell ANYTHING. But when he tries to tell his darkest secret he just can't
1. Close To Hell

_

* * *

_

I own nothing, especially not Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

Chan: Woot! First GX fic! To anyone who has read my other stuff, this does NOT mean I am abandoning Yu-Gi-Oh. Just means I am working on this alongside it. 

So, Warnings: child abuse (well…Chazz-abuse really) m-

Yami: -pops up- Chazz-abuse? Would that be anything like your 'Yami-torture'?

Chan: oh shut up. You don't even belong here. As I was saying before I was interrupted, Child/Chazz abuse, mentions of rape, boy/boy relationships, OOCness but that might just be down to the fact that I've barely seen any of the episodes.

Yami: Chan is putting the rating as M just to be on the safe side, because she thinks its better to have something too high than too low and get it deleted. Although personally I think that'd be a good thing.

Chan: ANYWAY! Here's the first chapter of my new story. –Squeee- please R&R.

_

* * *

This story is dedicated to my friend Kerry, because things get better when we all just speak up a bit louder.

* * *

_**The Sound of Silence

* * *

****Chapter One

* * *

****Close to hell**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Chazz Princeton was staring at the rain out of his bedroom window. He was frowning slightly, one hand absently rubbing the bruise on his cheek. It had been a 'welcome home' gift from his older brother Slade. He'd received it a week earlier but it still showed no signs of fading. At least it didn't sting anymore. It had been this way pretty much since Chazz became a teenager. If his brothers wanted something doing, he had to do it. If he didn't, he got hit. If he answered back, he got hit. If anything went wrong with his brother's day, he got hit, whether or not he had any control over what had happened. He wondered vaguely if his brothers had ever liked him at all.

He didn't care. Jaden liked him. They had been seeing each other for a while now and had phoned each other every single day of the holiday. Chazz missed him, now more than ever. Slade and Jagger had been worse than ever this summer. Just yesterday, Jagger had made his nose bleed. He had been walking downstairs for breakfast, his brother following him. Chazz was on the receiving end of the usual insults that got thrown his way when Jagger had grabbed him by the shoulder and held him against the wall.

"Would you ever fight me or Slade back?" Jagger had asked.

Chazz had shaken his head. Of course he would never fight back. He valued his life too much. No sooner had he done this than a fist had landed straight in the middle of his face. He gasped in pain and shock, clutching his face with his had, feeling the red liquid spill over his fingers. Even his brother had looked a little startled, but Chazz turned around and went to the bathroom to wash his face before he had to hear anything else his brother might have to say. Even if it was an apology, Chazz didn't want to hear it. He knew it would be a lie.

Sometimes when he had been hit particularly badly one of his older siblings would open his door and come over to his bed to check he was ok while they thought he was sleeping. Chazz would make his breathing become uneven and shuddery, not responding when his name was whispered. He waited until what could be panic crept into his brother's voice and then he blinked his eyes open, innocently.

"Breathe properly!" is the only thing they would say to him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them.

Chazz shook his head before resting it against the window glass. He knew he shouldn't start thinking about that sort of thing. It was bad enough he had to go through it in the first place without having to repeat it over and over in his mind.

"Chazz! Get down here!" the boy being called did not respond at first, he merely sighed deeply, fogging up the glass with his breath.

"Chazz! Get down here or you'll regret it afterwards." Another sigh and Chazz got up, calling to Slade that he was coming.

Upon reaching the foot of the stairs, a phone was thrust into his hand and Slade left.

"Hello?" Chazz half whispered into the phone. "Who is it?" as if he needed to ask. He knew full well that Jaden was the only person who cared enough to call him. Not wanting his brothers to listen in, Chazz took the phone upstairs.

"Hey, Jay." He mumbled as he flopped down on his bed.

"Hey Chazz." the familiar voice floated out of the phone. "Is your brother in a mood? He sounded angry when he picked up." _When is he not in a mood? _

"Bad day at work." Was Chazz's response. Not even Jaden was going to know about that.

"Ah. I suppose I'd be in a mood too if I had such a boring job." Chazz smiled to himself and snorted laughter. He really did like Jaden Yuki.

Too soon for Chazz, he had to say goodbye to his boyfriend and go back down the stairs to replace the phone. On the way there, Jagger was coming out of the living room and stuck his foot out which sent Chazz sprawling to the floor with a faint grunt.

"Whoops." Sniggered Jagger. "Better be more careful little brother. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" keeping his head down, Chazz got up and carried on, used to this by now.

A hand fastened on the back of his shirt.

"Who was it on the phone?" Chazz felt his older brother shake him.

"My friend." Chazz said, simply.

"Which friend?"

"I don't need to tell you everything!" A hard shove smashed his face against the wall.

"We've told you before, don't answer back." Chazz was then left there; rubbing his face which he was sure would be even more bruised now. Laughter sounded from behind him, followed by the slam of a door.

I _must be the only kid who's looking forward to going back to school after the summer. _Chazz thought, looking down at the dropped phone which now lay smashed on the floor.**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan Well, there we go. The first chapter of my first GX fic. Oh and thank you Kelpy for reading it through! 

Yami: I am aware I don't exist in this fandom, yet I am being poked until I remind anyone who likes this story to review.

Chan: and no flames!


	2. repayment

_

* * *

_

Still don't own GX. It shall go on my Christmas list.

* * *

Chan: Hey everyone! Wow, this story has more hits in a few weeks than some of my stories have had in months! 

Chazz: She's making me speak this chapter because Yami is refusing to do it and she's too lazy.

Chan: -smacks him round the head- just get on with it.

Chazz: Basically, she says thanks for the reviews and please continue to read it. I on the other hand, do not like this story one bit.

Chan: -smack again- a brief warning, this chapter contains, well hints towards, some serious themes which sensitive people may not wish to read. I have listed the warnings in a previous chapter. You have been warned! Now just enjoy the story everyone.

**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

****Repayment**

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I mentally yelled at myself, scrabbling on the floor for the broken pieces of the phone. I'd have to go out to the payphone on the corner later to call Jaden and let him know not to ring me (my brothers have not let me buy a cell phone and I have not got enough money saved up, I am still trying). They'd be mad later, when they have to phone someone. Just another excuse to hurt me. Even though I could tell that the phone was probably broken for good, I placed the pieces on the worktop in the kitchen. The last thing I wanted was to loose them and then have Slade asking where they were.

I set about making myself a snack and drink, but every few minuets either Jagger or Slade would come out under the pretence of searching for or fetching something. I knew they were trying to catch me off guard but I'm too experienced in that game to let them.

"You'll be paying for a new phone." One of them hissed in my ear.

"I don't have any money." I stated simply, earning me a smack in the face.

"Don't back talk!" He yelled. "And if you don't have money then you'll have to just earn some, won't you?"

I nodded eyes on the ground. He grunted and exited the room, leaving me alone once again. By the time I eventually got to my room my food was cold, but I ate it anyway. I'm weird with food. Sometimes, like just then, I'll eat anything that sits on a plate long enough and other times I can go for a whole day without touching any food what so ever.

My bedroom isn't exactly tidy, but I know exactly where everything is so I don't see the point in stacking it on shelves and muddling everything up again. My rock CDs are in the corner next to my stereo, my school uniform is hanging on the back of my chair, my countdown until I go back to school is stuck to the mirror inside my wardrobe so every morning I get up, look at myself in the mirror and tick off another day. In a box under my bed are all the love notes and gifts Jaden has sent me.

It was strange how I realised I liked him. We had been standing outside a classroom, waiting to be let in and he had suddenly gone:

"Your hair looks lovely today Chazz." And reached up one hand to stroke it. He didn't ask but he didn't have too. I fell in love with him right then and there. Those people, who say it is not possible to fall in love with someone so quickly, clearly don't remember what it is like to be a teenager. We sent each other notes during classes and snuck off together when we had time to spare. Neither of us had told anyone else but had both made a decision that after the holidays, we would break the news, but only to our closest friends. I miss him badly now.

I wonder what his family is like. I hope it's nothing like mine. He doesn't live that far away from me but, due to my brothers, I have not yet been able to visit him. That'd be lovely if I could go and stay with him for a while. I wouldn't have to worry about my brothers, or doing something wrong. Sometimes back at duel academy, Jaden had come to sleep in my bed with me, which was nice. And I mean sleep! Nothing else implied. We haven't gone that far. Yet. Maybe Jaden would let me sleep ion his bed if I went to stay with him.

I had to stop that train of thought before I began fantasizing again. Or drooling. Or both. I had to stop anyway because Slade was calling me to come downstairs. I did so, counting the steps it took me to do so. Even meant t would be lucky, even would be unlucky. I'd got to 23 when Slade yelled again and I had to run there, forgetting to count. I hoped maybe, as I hadn't actually reached the living room it wouldn't count, and it still might be good luck.

Jagger was sitting on one sofa, typing on his laptop and Slade was on the other sofa.

"Why don't you come and sit down Chazz?" Slade asked casually. I went to sit on the only remaining empty chair but Jagger stuck out his arm to stop me.

"Go sit next to your brother Chazz." He smirked. Getting slightly edgy, I did as I was told and sat beside Slade.

"Tell me Chazz." he began. "How old are you?" I swallowed to clear my head.

"Nearly sixteen." my voice was struggling not to crack.

"Hmm…interesting." Slade muttered. I didn't think it would be wise to ask what was interesting.

"Slade tells me you broke the phone." It was Jagger this time. I nodded mutely.

"And you have no money to pay for it?" again I nodded without sound.

"Well then. I guess you'll have to repay us some other way." Jagger was grinning slightly.

"W-What other way?" I stuttered, nerves getting the best of me.

"I think me and Jagger have came up with the perfect way." Said Slade, resting one hand on my shoulder. A voice inside of me was SCREAMING at me to run, to get out of there, to pull away, even to just tell him to stop. But I did none of these things. I just sat there, like a deer caught in the headlights. Jagger got up and came to sit on the arm of the sofa next to me.

I did not like the way my brothers were smirking at me _one bit_.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: there we go. I'm sorry if it is so short but it was very important that I end it there for…-ahem- many reasons. 

Chazz: O.O

Chan: R&R everybody! Please and thank you!

* * *


	3. Ghost

_

* * *

_

Yu-Gi-Oh GX does still not belong to me. It would have more Chazz if it did.

* * *

Chan: hey! I'm already up to chapter three! 

Chazz: -bashing head on desk- why me?

Chan: you've been hanging out with Yami too much Chazz. Anyway, thanks for the reviews which I shall be answering as quick as I can. Please enjoy this update as much as you did the last!

**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Holly duel monsters! Tis already chapter 3!!!)

* * *

** **Ghost**

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

I woke up in the early hours of the morning. I was lying on my bed with one of Slade's ties still forced into my mouth and tied behind my head to stop me from screaming. My body ached all over.

With an empty, dry sob I sat up and attempted to pull the make-shift gag out of my mouth. My arms ached from being pinned above my head for so long. _No…no…don't think about that…_I tired to tell myself. My movements were slow and painful but I eventually managed to get the tie to drop from my mouth so it hung around my neck. It could stay there. I couldn't be bothered to remove it completely. Pain was searing through every inch of my body. It had been worse last night, a lot worse. But no, I was thinking about last night again. _I really should stop doing that. _

The walk from my bed to mirror had never been longer than it was just then. I reached out for the edge of the mirror only to find that it wasn't there. I looked up. The mirror wasn't there. There was no broken glass on the ground, not even the hook on the wall where it had once hung. I noticed something else then too. The walls had changed colour. They had once been pale green and were now dark blue. I carefully rubbed one of my swollen eyes, and felt my heart sink. This wasn't my room. It was Jagger's. Or Slade's. It didn't matter which room this one was, they had both been there last night.

I knew I had been sick at some point during the night, I could still smell it on me, but I would have liked to be sick again then. Yet I had already thrown up everything in my stomach. I didn't know what to do. What are you supposed o do the morning after your two older brothers rape you? I looked down at my body. My trousers looked mostly intact, luckily, but my shirt was ripped across the chest. I had livid bruises and even bite marks. I looked a mess.

I stumbled downstairs and unto the kitchen, only to be met by Jagger who was standing by the fridge pouring himself a drink. He didn't seem to have noticed me at first so I attempted to back off only to have my shoulders grabbed from behind.

"Hey Jagger." Sneered Slade. "Look what I found trying to sneak away." I wasn't even a person. I was a 'what'. A thing without a name.

"Aww, trying to escape?" Laughed my other brother. "You were great last night, kid." I've always hated being referred to as a kid but right then it made me struggle not to vomit again. Placing one hand on my neck he leant forwards and kissed me on the lips. A shiver ran down my spine and I instinctively attempted to pull away, only to have a hand tighten on the tie which still hung stupidly round my neck. I chocked slightly while Jagger shook me by the tie.

"You silly little slut!" he snapped. I failed to see how _I _was a slut yet I just whimpered while I steadily turned a pale shade of blue. Just as I thought I was going to pass out from the pain Jagger leant to my ear.

"You're not getting away from me until I say so. Right?" I nodded gasping. "And you're not going to tell anyone either. Right?" he had emphasized the word anyone with a harsh tug on the tie. Still, I found myself nodding.

"Hmm…." Jagger ran one finger down my slightly blue cheek. "Pretty."

Suddenly, air was rushing back into my lungs as I was pushed back to the ground. My brothers towered over me, watching me struggle for oxygen.

Slade bent down and caught my chin in his thumb and finger in a way that reminded me so much of last night that I froze instantly, terrified.

"You're not going to be telling anyone about this are you?" He half whispered, half growled. His grip tightened slightly when I didn't answer. "Are you?" he repeated. It wasn't a question but still I shook my head.

"No….no I'm not…" my voice sounded so stupid that I actually blushed.

"Good boy." Slade smirked. "Do you know what would happen if you did tell?" I shook my head, dreading what he was about to say. "We'd track down that stupid, slifer, slut of yours. We'd force you to watch as we did what we did last night to him. And then we'd kill you right in front of his eyes, before killing him too. Understood?"

I felt sick to my stomach. I nodded, dumbly, not knowing what else to do. I cowered away as my brothers stood over me.

-----Wheeeeeee, the sound of time passing by------

**Jaden's P.O.V. **

It was nearly dark when the phone rang. I felt my heart sink with dread before I even picked up the phone.

"J-Jaden…." Whispered Chazz's voice.

"Chazz? What's happened? Are you ok?" I asked, panicking at how desperate he sounded.

"Come and get me Jaden…" a slight sob escaping him.

"What's happened?"

"N-nothing's happened." But even as he said it I heard his voice crack and knew that he was crying. It made me scared. Chazz never cries.

"Where are you?" I asked, urgently.

It took Chazz several attempts to finally get out where he was and at one point he had to leave the payphone he was using to find the sign which said which street he was on, but eventually I got it. I repeated it back to him.

"Th-that's right…" his teeth were chattering. "Please hurry Jaden." And then his money ran out and we hung up.

My dad had come out into the hall to see what I sounded so worried about. I managed to tell him some stupid version of the conversation me and Chazz had just had.

"It's alright Jaden, don't panic." I hadn't realised how panicked I was until he said that. I got my coat on and sat beside my dad as he drove.

"Is this the boy with the brothers?" he asked after a few minuets of silence.

"yeah." I nodded. "Chazz."

"hmm." Was his response. He was thinking the same thing I was abut Chazz's brothers. Chazz was two towns away but my dad didn't mind and it wasn't too far anyway. I certainly didn't mind. That is, until we found Chazz.

He was standing inside the phone booth he had phoned me from but the rain had seeped under the door and formed a puddle around his poor feet. Slade and Jagger were so cruel they hadn't even given him a chance to put on his _shoes_! The second he pulled up he practically fell into the back seat. He was soaking wet, his hair was tangled and his face was bruised. My dad let me climb into the back with the towel we'd brought with us and help Chazz strip off his thin jacket. He was only wearing a ripped shirt underneath.

When we got home, my mum had already thought to turn on the bath for Chazz. He smiled gratefully at her before going to the bathroom and locking himself in without saying much. I knew now wasn't the time to question him. He would tell me when he was ready. While he was in a bath, I set up the pullout sofa bed and searched through my clothes until I found something warm he could wear. He came out smelling like strawberry shower gel (mine), drying his hair with a blue towel (also mine).

"I used the green toothbrush." He mumbled. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "It's mine." He's getting good at knowing what's mine.

"…." Is all he said in reply. I handed him the spare clothes.

"I think they'll fit you." I didn't know what else to say. I turned away as he changed. I then opened the door to the kitchen and a large chocolate coloured Labrador dog came in, wagging her tail.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Chazz said, sitting down on the edge of the sofa bed.

"Oh, her name's Tara." I stated, sitting down beside my boyfriend. "We've had her about ten years now."

Chazz nodded carefully and rubbed behind Tara's ears.

"She's nice." He mumbled.

When I eventually got to bed that night, I lay there and watched the crack of light under my door. I heard the gurgle of pipes in the bathroom finish and then the light went out. Then I waited. Not many minuets later and I heard the gentle padding of footsteps up the stairs and across the landing. My door swung open as Chazz came over to my bed. I moved up to make room for him in my bed.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear from behind while playing with my hair.

"Ditto." I whisper back in a bad attempt to re-enact the first film we rented together (1). He kissed my neck and I snuggled closer.

"What did they do to you Chazz?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't want to talk about it." He stiffened against me.

"Alright." I turned over to face him and carefully stroked his side. I understand that he doesn't want to talk yet. I respect that. Even with your boyfriend there are certain lines you just don't cross and that was one of them. Being beaten up is nothing to be ashamed of but I wouldn't want to mention it for a while. Anyway, it's not like anything really earth shattering happened……is it?

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: ok, first off. (1)- For the younger readers who may not have heard of this film I am referring to Ghost. It's a bit of a weepy. 

Chazz: -grumble- well at least I'm with Jaden n this chapter.

Chan: sorry if anyone was hoping I would carry on from what happened to Chazz last night but I'm sure you got the idea.

Chazz: unfortunately.

Chan: R& everyone.

* * *


	4. Return To The Academy

_

* * *

_

-bashes head against wall- no! I do not own Yu-gi-Oh GX.

* * *

Chan: I got around to updating again! Woot! 

Chazz: no, not woot. Very bad!

Chan: aww he's just still a little bitter for the previous chapters. Anyway, hope you like it! Review at the end!

**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

****Return to the Academy**

**Jaden's P.O.V. **

Chazz spent the next few weeks getting better (well physically at least). He couldn't even come out of our house for weeks because of the bruises his brothers gave him. They weren't just on his face either, he sleeps topless and large black marks were all over his chest, stomach and back. He let me gently stroke his skin but he flinched if I was too hard. It made me feel both guilty and angry that I couldn't protect him. Chazz had always been one of the strongest people I know and now it was terrifying to watch how hurt he was. Yet he was still so beautiful; the bruises didn't matter. There was another thing that some people might have said was unattractive about Chazz was the fact that his lips had became dry and split. I think it's due to stress.

Gradually, bruises started to fade and cuts began to heal. Each night he would join me in bed and each night he would look slightly better. I knew, however, that the worst damage Slade and Jagger had done was to his emotions. He still refused to tell me what happened; all I could do was wait until he felt the time was right.

Each night Chazz would curl up on the sofa and each night I'd wait until the lights on the landing turned off, knowing that a few minuets later Chazz would come and join me in my bed. It was bliss to wake up and see him lying next to me, knowing that he was safe.

A week before we were due to go back to the duel academy we were sitting at the table eating breakfast when there was the sound of the postman outside.

"I'll get it!" yelled me and Chazz in unison, leaping out of our chairs and racing each other to the door. Chazz beat me, but only just.

There were two letters waiting, one for me and one for Chazz, both in duel academy envelopes.

"How do they know I live here?" Chazz wondered out loud while I slit open my own. They were nothing interesting, just some forms and stuff, but it seemed to upset Chazz. He sunk down in his chair, frowning.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." he said quickly, but I'd already got up and looked over his shoulder. It was just some form that you had to fill in saying who to contact in an emergency. He mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. It could have been anything. 'I don't know who to put.' 'I've got no one to put.' 'Jaden, can I…'

He didn't have to explain what he meant. I snatched up a pen and started writing. I filled in my name address and telephone number. I paused. The next line said

_Relation to student: _

I glanced up at Chazz who smiled, which must have been painful for his lips, and nodded.

_Relation to student: Boyfriend._

--------

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

It felt strange going back to the duel academy. Even if it was just me coming back from a normal holiday where I didn't live with Jaden and my brothers didn't…..hut me, it would still be weird. For one thing, Syrus was one of the first people who I spoke to.

"Hi!" He said in his overly friendly way. "How was your summer?" I was about to reply that we'd had a really nice time together when Jaden gently trod on my foot. _Ah _I thought. _No one even knows we're together yet. _It might be a bad idea to say that I spent the summer with my supposed rival.

"It was great." Exclaimed Jaden, which made me blush slightly.

"Chazz?" Syrus turned to me. "How was it?"

"Oh well…you know…it was just a holiday." I replied, trying to sound as off hand as possible.

"Zane wanted a word with you Jaden." I heard Syrus tell my boyfriend (1).

"Oh, be right back." I watched Jaden dart off to where Zane was standing looking into the water. I half wanted to follow him and listen in but Syrus was still standing in front of me.

"Well, how was your holiday Syrus?" I was trying to be nice.

"It was really good. Me and Zane have a better relationship now. He acts like my brother again." I wished to god Syrus could go backing time and not say that last sentence. At the word 'brother' I felt my brain freeze to ice.

"Uh huh…" I heard someone mutter, dumbly. It took me a second to realise that it was me who had spoken.

"Are you alright Chazz? You've gone as white as a sheet." I was saved from having to answer by the reappearance of Jaden who came over still muttering to Zane.

"Leave it." I thought I heard Jaden hiss between gritted teeth but a second later and he was smiling again like nothing had happened. I let myself believe I had imagined it. He flopped one arm round my shoulders in a casual manner and his other round Syrus.

"Come on you guys we'll be late." He half pulled us along. It took me a moment before I remembered I wasn't supposed to like him.

"Get off me, slifer slacker." I grumbled, not meaning it.

"You know you love it really!" he said, smiling brightly at me. I made what I hope was a convincing growl.

----

With a sigh, I flopped down on my bed.

"Well Chazz" I said to myself. "Here we are again." I kicked off my shoes and lay flat on my back. I'd never before realised how big my bed actually was. It felt desperately empty. I had gotten so used to Jaden that I wasn't sure how I'd manage to sleep without him.

As it turned out, I didn't need to wait very long, for no sooner had I said this than there was a loud bang from the corridor outside my room. Raised voices followed the noise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We should teach you a lesson. You need to learn your place slifer scum." _Slifer? _Oh please…anyone but him…

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Yelled Jaden. I was at the door in a flash, ripping it open to see the two boys ho I suppose most would consider my 'friends' pinning Jaden against the wall. One had a hand round his neck. A few of the doors had opened and the other obelisk students had pocked their heads out to see what the fuss was about. Some went to join the duo pinning Jaden to the wall. I made a mental note of their names for future reference when consulting my To Kill list.

"What on earth do you think you're doing to him?" I yelled. Every head turned to me.

"Chazz are you feeling ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" my anger was growing. Soon I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"He's just some slifer, slacker, scum." My anger snapped. My hand clenched into a fist and I drew my arm back. I was ready to punch his lights out but someone got in the way.

"No Chazz." Zane hissed, before speaking louder to the boy I was about to strike. "I suggest you and your friends leave right now. It's late and you little kiddies should be tucked up in bed." No one questioned him, no one answered him back. People began to slouch off. A few threw sulky glances over their shoulders but nothing else. They didn't dare. Zane turned to face me and Jaden.

"Now, what do you say?" He asked in his same cool, calm voice.

"Thank you." I replied to a point somewhere in the region of his throat.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"I mean you owe me an explanation." He smirked. My eyes darted to Jaden who just stared at him open mouthed.

"Well umm…me and Jaden were umm…just about to-" I was cut off by a roar of laughter.

"You don't need to explain really Chazz. It's pretty obvious." He must be able to read minds coz the next thing he said was. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But remember, you owe me." And then he left, leaving both me and Jaden to stare at his retreating back.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

(1) yeah, this is their second year. Zane should have left but nope lol. He is important to this plot.

Chan: there we go. All done for another few weeks. I probably won't get around to updating until after Christmas. I have two more updates to write and post in between now and then.

Chazz: lord help us.

Zane: hmm...looks like I finally got a mention. Now this story might finally get interesting.

Chan: Why you gotta be so mean Zane? Anyway R&R people!

* * *


	5. Another Secret Talk

_

* * *

_

I do not own Yu-Gi-oh GX. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Sorry, just always wanted an excuse to say that word.

* * *

Chan: Welcome to the fifth chapter of Sound of Silence, if this is the first time you've read this story, then welcome! Everyone else, glad to see you back again. 

Chazz: but you can't see them.

Chan: Quiet you! Or I'll make your brothers come back.

Chazz: I'll be good!

Chan: They're coming back at some point anyway, just not right now. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

****Another Secret Talk**

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

After Zane left, me and Jaden went back to my room. He was grumbling about Obelisks messing up his clothes until I reminded him I was and Obelisk too.

"Why did you come here anyway?" I asked, watching him pace around my room. He stopped his pacing and sat himself down on the floor.

"I missed you of course." I smiled at him, glad that I wouldn't be sleeping alone.

You'll have to leave early in the morning to get back to your room so no one suspects you." I was getting into bed, pulling back the covers for him.

"I told Syrus I was gin gut for a walk to clear my head. I said not to wait up for me." He settled next to me, curling close, just like we had all those nights at his house.

"He might wake up and realise your bed is empty."

"He'll think I was using the toilet." I was out of excuses now.

"If he finds out, it's your own fault." and I reached across him to turn off the light.

* * *

Next day

* * *

The first lesson of the new term and already I was bored. I was trying my hardest to concentrate on my work, but I kept getting distracted by other things (namely Jaden). He was sitting in the row in front of me and the sunlight streaming through the window was glinting off of his hair and making concentrating very difficult. For me anyway. The boy who was holding my attention had left my bed early just like I said but must have been slow on the way as Syrus still wondered where he had got to. He said he'd felt like a morning walk and got talking to Zane down by the lighthouse. I was surprised when Zane backed him up on this.

The bell rang out harshly and Crowler had to shout over the sudden din of everyone getting up and leaving.

"Homework is due in next Monday, don't forget it." I saw his eyes flicker over Jaden, who merely grinned. I was going to ask him if he wanted me to help him with it when Zane cut in front of me, blocking me from speaking.

"Jaden, can I have a word with you?" if it was anyone other than Zane I would have said that they were doing this just to spite me, but Zane isn't like that. Anyway he did save Jaden last night.

"Sure, in private?"

"Yep. Follow me." Jaden threw an apologetic glance over his shoulder at me before he hurried after Zane.

I didn't know where to go. I could go back up to my room for a bit, but then I might be too tempted to fall asleep and I'd miss the next lesson. I ended up sitting on a tree branch in the middle of the duel academy woods. A few students were walking past chatting to their friends, but none looked up. It's amazing some of the things you hear when you only catch part of the conversation.

In just the ten minuets that I was up there I found out that three girls thought Atticus was hot, one boy knew how to sneak into Dr. Crowler's office (as if anyone would want to!) and his friend knew the combination to Syrus' locker. I made a mental note of that last guys face so I'd know who to report later. I'd actually started down again when two more people came along heading back in the direction of the school building.

"I could say you're too ill to go to class if you like." Said Zane. "It's not exactly a lie."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Said Jaden, giving him one of his trademark grins. I noticed, with a faint twinge of relief that it wasn't the same grin he saved just for me. "It's better if we just go."

"I'll sit next to you, ok?" my eye narrowed at the older boy even though he couldn't see me. They were out of earshot by now so I didn't hear Jaden's reply. I dropped to the ground and straightened up. _What on earth was going on?_

Jaden was already in the classroom when I got back, although there was no sign of Zane anywhere. I quickly took the seat to his left, resting a hand on top of his under the desk. However, the schools best duellist didn't at all seemed put off by this and took the seat on Jaden's right hand side. I had half a mind to say something but Jaden moved his hand to me knee and I knew I was over reacting.

There is no way that Jaden would cheat on me. Definitely not with Zane. Not in a million years. At least, I hoped not. That's the last thing I'd need, my boyfriend cheating on me only a month or so after I was-. I stopped myself before I could even finish that thought. The tiny amount of food I'd swallowed for breakfast stirred in my stomach making it grumble. For a minute I thought I actually might throw up and placed one hand over my mouth.

"You ok?" Jaden whispered. "You've gone a funny colour."

"Just feeling a bit…funny. I'll be alright." I forced myself to look at the work. _Question 1. What is the difference between- _Slade's stupid, smirking face popped up in my imagination. I could hear him laughing, feel his hands grabbing at me…I shook my head to clear it and decided to forget about question 1. _Question 2. _I didn't even get to read the actual question this time. Jagger's face was now floating in front of me. It was so real to me that I was about to reach out and punch it before remembering that all that would accomplish was everyone thinking I was a complete nutter.

I skipped that question, and the next, and the next. I put my pen down at this point. It was no use; every time I went to do some work, _that_ kept surfacing in my brain. I'd probably end up with detention, for at the end of the lesson my page was still spotless and my pen lying on the desk in front of me.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chazz: no! There were mentions of my brothers! 

Chan: bwhahaha! Lol, I'm evil.

Jaden: why are you making Chazzie go insane?

Chan: I'm not….much. lol leave a review please!

* * *


	6. The First Flashback

_

* * *

_

DON'T OWN!

* * *

Chan: hey there happy people. Well I hope you're happy. 

Chazz: she means, sorry for thee wait between updates.

Chan: _she_ also means that _she_ has exams starting the week after next, so wish me luck! I hope you enjoy the update!

**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

****The first flashback**

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

I was right about the detention. I got two extra hours after classes had finished but I didn't get much work done even then. No matter how hard I tried, my mind wouldn't- _couldn't_- focus on it. The teacher ended up getting seriously pissed off.

"For god's sake Chazz! Pay attention!" I just sank lower in my seat and wished I could disappear.

When I was finally allowed to leave I set out in search of Jaden. I found him outside the slifer dorm, chatting and laughing with Syrus.

"Hey Chazz!" he called in his usual hyper way. Syrus gave me a nervous smile and wave. It took me a moment to remember me and Jay were meant to be rivals but I managed to stop myself from going to kiss him…just.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Yes." I lied. "Anyway it's none of your business, slacker." Syrus turned his back and I winked.

"You gonna duel me or what?"

"In your dreams, loser." I settled myself down with my back against a tree to watch him practice duel against Syrus. The smallest of the three of us didn't really seem too bothered by my presence and even asked if I could referee the duel (something that shocked me to the very core of my being). I said I would, but only because I had nothing else to do. At least, that's what I told him.

I love watching Jaden duel. It's when he's happiest, and whenever he's happy, I'm happy. Well, at least I used to be. I still was enjoying the duel, but for some reason I couldn't make myself happy. That sounds stupid I know, but I felt like it was my fault. Why did I keep thinking about that?

I sat there for a while, pretending to scoff at Jaden but secretly silently cheering him on before he finally won.

"Not bad slacker." I said with a slight smirk. "Well, I'm leaving now. I have more important things to do." As I walked off Jaden packed up his deck and made a both of a big deal about checking it through. He told Syrus to go in without him and then, when he was gone, came over to me.

"So, what did you really think of the duel?" he asked casually.

"You know it was great, you don't need to rub it in." I turned slightly and kissed him on the forehead. He hugged me round the waist and pressed to hard on a still healing area of skin left by my brothers. I yelped and he sprang away from me like I was boiling hot.

"Oh Chazz! I'm so sorry!" he moved closer to me but all I could think about was what had caused that wound in the first place. I knew it was Jaden, I knew he'd never hurt me…but all I could think of were my brothers.

"I-I've got to go!" I stuttered before whirling around and hurrying away. Jaden tried to call something after me but I didn't stop until I was back at the dorm. Some people were hanging out in the dining area so it was easy to slip in unnoticed. It all felt so silly to have panicked once I was back in the light of that room. I decided to have some juice to calm me down, but all they had was orange. I took a sip, but it stung my lips to the point where my eyes watered.

* * *

Jaden came to my room again that night, but he was more careful this time so he didn't get caught. When we were leaving the following morning Zane poke his head out from behind his door but just gave us a tired smile and went back inside. Once we were safely outside, Jaden began to giggle. 

"What?" I asked.

"Zane's hair. It was sticking up all over the place." I wish he hadn't said that because it sent me into fits of laughter which still hadn't subsided when we got to the slifer dorm. Jaden invited me to eat with him and because I didn't have a better excuse I agreed. It didn't taste half bad actually. I stuck with water though.

When Zane walked into class Jaden nudged me and I had to go into a mock coughing fit it cover up my laughter. Everything seemed to be going pretty well; I was answering the questions and getting on with my work. I was even _laughing_.

The room was hot, and I felt safe. Safe enough to shut my eyes. Just for a few moments…

_-Dream-_

_I was between my brothers on the sofa. Slade had one arm around me. No. No, not again. I'm shaking so badly. _

"_Aww, what's the matter Chazz? Not scared of us are you?" yes…but I don't say anything._

_I feel a hand on my jacket and I see it's Jagger unbolting it and pulling it off my shoulders. Why aren't I stopping them!? What the hell is wrong with me!? He's started on my shirt now and finally something deep inside of me kicks into action and I lash out, catching Jagger in the face with my nails. He hisses in pain and for a moment I think I've stopped him but then a fist connects with my face and hands grabs my wrists, forcing my arms behind me._

"_Only animals scratch, Chazzie." _

"_I'm sorry Jagger, please stop. I won't tell anyone if you stop now."_

"_You won't tell anyway." And I know he's right._

"_I'm sorry…" I whisper one final time._

"_It's too late for sorry." Sneers my other brother. "You need to be punished Chazz." My shirt's on the floor. Oh god…please…someone help me…_

_-End Dream-_

My eyes snap open. The whole class is staring at me.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: Wow, this took me quite a while to write. I thought it would be other in less than a day. 

Chazz: oh great…-hides head in his hands-

Chan: R&R everyone.

* * *


	7. Jelousy

_

* * *

_

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX then I wouldn't be here writing about it. I'd be off making new episodes!

* * *

Chan: hey there guys and gals. I'm sorry if this update took a while. 

Chazz: I'm not sorry. I wish it was longer.

Chan: my exams have officially started! I can't believe it. Two down, far too many to go.

Chazz: but she's still going to update as much as possible.

Chan: yep. It is my half term break so I thought I'd catch up on this fic. I probably won't get around to answering the old reviews until tomorrow so please be patient. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

****Jealousy**

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

I spent the rest of the day in the school hospital room. Apparently I had been screaming in my sleep. Screaming and begging someone to stop. Zane and Jaden had helped to get me out of the class before anyone could ask questions, which I was thankful for. But after that, they insisted on walking me to see the nurse, which I _wasn't _so thankful for. I kept saying I was fine all the way there but they just ignored me. Maybe I was turning invisible as well as going mad.

When the nurse got round to seeing me they had to leave to go back to class and I was left there on my own. Of course, I didn't tell the nurse what it was I had been dreaming about; she just assumed I had fallen asleep and had a normal, random nightmare. I let her believe that. She took my temperature and although I didn't have any other symptoms of being ill it was slightly too high, which is why she made me rest. I got to lie in one of the soft beds all the rest of the morning. The only thing wrong was that every time I shut my eyes there was only one thing I could think about. Well, two things. And they were driving me _INSANE_.

At lunchtime the nurse came and shook me gently, evidently thinking I had managed to fall asleep. There weren't many of us there that day. Just a girl who had a strong sickness bug, a boy who had apparently fallen down a flight of stairs and two boys from Ra yellow who had been involved in a fight but were now best of friends again. Oh, and me of course.

The girl with the sickness bug couldn't eat anything but with just a high temperature I had no excuse. I pushed my food round and round my plate until it all turned to mush and then began to eat it as slowly and carefully as I could. You'd think it would be easier to slip down my throat that way, but it just made me choke. I waited until the nurse left the room and then I got up and emptied my plate into the bin as quickly as possible.

That afternoon I was feeling distinctly more tired and it was easier to just close my eyes anyway even if I wasn't sleeping. It meant that the nurse wouldn't keep bothering me with questions and checking I was ok. At some point the door opened and another sick or injured student came in. I didn't bother to open my eyes to see who it was. I didn't bother to try and listen in as whoever it was explained what the matter was to the nurse. I just laid there and let myself drift. After a moment or two there was a creak from the bed on my left as whoever it was laid down. I wondered vaguely who it was but was suddenly too tired to care. I turned my back to them and was asleep in moments.

I woke up from a dream (which I don't want to talk about) to find out I was covered in sweat. The best I could do was groan and wipe my face on the sheet. I rolled onto my other side, hoping that sleep would come easier to me that way. I could see the person in the bed next to me. They were a slifer judging by the red jacket draped over a chair near by. A very familiar red jacket. I could just see someone's reddish brown hair sticking out from underneath the sheets. _What on earth is Jaden doing here? _I was just about to ask Jaden himself this question when the door opened once again. Zane had just barged in, heading for Jaden. I remembered them talking in the woods, and on our first day back. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep again.

"Jaden? Are you awake?" asked Zane's ever calm voice.

"Yeah." Replied my boyfriend.

"What happened?"

"I dunno. I just sort of…panicked." now I was even more interested to know what they were talking about. "It's stupid I know…I'm stupid."

"No you're not." Zane sounded suddenly firm. "Don't ever think that."

"But it's true. I mean what kind of idiot–" Jaden never did finish that sentence because Zane cut him off.

"It is _not_ your fault Jaden. It was _never_ your fault, you hear me?" Jaden didn't say anything, but he must have nodded or something because when Zane spoke again, he sounded a lot calmer. "Well, I told the teacher you were feeling ill and had to dash out because you thought you might be sick."

"Thank you." There was silence for a while and I thought maybe Zane had left until he spoke once more.

"He's a bit of an odd boy, isn't he?" I wondered who they could be talking about.

"No he isn't. He's my boyfriend so shut up." I suddenly realised they were talking about _me_.

"No, he's nice and all, but he's changed." I felt myself stiffen.

"No. he hasn't." said Jaden, and that seemed to be the end of the discussion. I decided I loved Jaden even more.

"Well, about what happened in class. You need to find a way to…" Zane searched for words.

"Get over it?" Jaden's voice was laced, very faintly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. I know you can't get over it. But just…control it." Their voices lowered to whispers that I couldn't quite hear. I opened one of my eyes just a crack, just enough to glance through my lashes at the two other boys. Zane's head was very close to Jaden's but that could just be so they could hear each other better. After a few more minuets they seemed to reach a conclusion and Zane stood up.

"Get well soon Jaden." He said, ruffling Jaden's already messy hair. He paused and gently stroked a piece back into place. He left then, leaving me with a burning sensation in my stomach.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: well, what did you think to that? 

Chazz: -is in a corner, muttering darkly about Zane-

Chan: press the review button please!

* * *


	8. Passing Time

_

* * *

_

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Not owned by me!

* * *

Chan: hey guys, welcome to another chapter of The Sound of Silence.

Chazz: she's been watching too many sitcoms again.

Chan: Shut up. And actually I've been watching the Abridged Series. I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but I did try. I had half of it done weeks ago! I hope you still like it.

**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

****Passing Time**

**Chazz's P.O.V. **

It took me three days before my temperature was low enough for me to leave the nurses room and go back to my dorm. It had been a Thursday when I had fallen asleep in class and a Sunday when I was allowed to leave again. Due to this the corridors and classrooms were deserted. All of the students in the entire school seemed to have headed off outside. As I reached one of the windows that looked out over the island I paused and stared out of it for a moment. Some boys were having a practice duel, some girls were chatting, enjoying the unusual autumn heat. But it was an enjoyment I could let myself indulge in.

I could have gone outside to find Jaden. I could have just gone outside to be by myself. But I didn't. I went back to my bedroom and locked myself in. _Screw them. _I thought sourly as I opened my window to let some air in. _If anyone wants to see me then they can come here_. Jaden had come to visit me every day I was ill. (He himself was only in for a few hours of sleep before leaving). But all I could think of was the conversation he'd had with Zane. Zane actually visited me once too, but I pretended to be asleep until he went away again.

After I opened the window I went into my bathroom and started running the taps. I wasn't just gonna sit there after all. But then halfway through my bath I started to drift of into sleep and having yet more dreams (which I still don't want to talk about). I got out, soaked to the skin, and started to rub myself down with a towel as quickly as possible. I didn't really care what I was going to do as long as I didn't fall asleep.

I went back into my bedroom and tugged on the nearest clothes at hand. I decided I'd catch up with the homework I had been set wile I was ill. My pen was in my hand, just about to begin the first answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Chazz? It's me, Jaden." I considered not letting him in. I considered telling him to go away. But I didn't. I opened the door for him and let him step inside.

"Hey Chazz." He gave me a hug which I returned with a smile. I can't really stay suspicious at _Jaden_. He noticed my dripping wet hair. "I didn't get you out of the bath did I?"

I shook my head.

"That's good." He looked past me as he said this and noticed my homework set out. "Oh, do you need some help?"

I wanted to make some teasing comment about how I didn't need any help from a slifer, but instead I just nodded and sat down in front of my desk without a word. Jaden didn't seem t notice my quietness and bounded over. I didn't have another chair so he sat himself down on my lap instead. A small giggle escaped my lips but it sounded so stupid I covered my mouth with my hand. Jaden kissed my lips gently.

"Shall we get started then?" he asked, picking up my pen.

* * *

The days and weeks started to fall into a routine. I'd go to class, sometimes without having a shower, attempt to do my lessons, get set a detention, go to my detention, go back and try to find something to eat that wouldn't make me sick. I'd go to my room, do my homework with the help of Jaden, have a quicker than quick shower, go to bed. The nights were the worst time of all. I was haunted by nightmares and continually waking up in a cold sweat. 

Most nights Jaden slept with me which made it easier for me to calm down when I woke up screaming. I never said anything about my dreams to Jaden, not even saying something made up just to get him to be quiet. I didn't say much full stop. I don't know why. I think it was because I was so worried of letting something slip. Or because I was constantly afraid I'd start crying. If a teacher asked me a question I'd just shrug and say I didn't know.

One day towards the end of September Jaden and I were sheltering from a sudden storm under a tree. My hair had started to flop from the water, causing it to fall across my eyes. Jaden was clinging to my arm, soaked and shivering. It hadn't rained that badly since the day Jaden took me back to his house. It's strange, the different things that made my mind skip to that memory and the ones the preceded it. I tried to think of something else. It was bad enough I had dreams about it. I hardly wanted my waking hours tormented too.

"Chazz, when is it your birthday again?" asked Jaden, out of the blue. "It's coming up soon, right?" I couldn't believe he'd remembered. Even I had forgotten.

"Yeah. October the Twelfth." I replied.

"Well I'll have to get you a birthday present." He said, giving me a gentle nudge. I smiled even though I knew that Jaden's present would probably be the only one I received. I'd never been the most popular of people; I seemed to push everyone away from me. Those idiots who hang round me all the time barely know how old I am, let alone when my birthday is. It's not like I was expecting a gift from my brothers that year. Jaden went on and on about nothing in particular and I nodded and shook my head at the right times.

But my mind was distracted. You see, there was no longer just Chazz inside my head. There were several different Chazz's plus two, older, controlling voices. The first Chazz was standing there want to listen to Jaden and talk back but he was being kept silent by another Chazz who was listening to what the other two voices had to say, no matter how much it scared him. A third Chazz was feeling a mixture of anger and upset that Jaden could just be carrying on like everything was normal when something was so badly wrong. Didn't he notice at all? That particular part of me wanted to shout and scream and rant and rave but the real me wasn't going to let that happen.

"So you'll help me with my homework Chazz? I just don't want another detention." Asked Jaden.

"Yeah...of course Jaden…" I still wasn't completely taking in what I was saying.

"Chazz….I'm cold." And I noticed for the first time that his teeth were chattering. This snapped me back to my senses. I turned to look at him and noticed that he was shivering without a jacket.

"What happened to your jacket?!" I quickly removed my own and draped it around his shoulders. So what is if I was cold?

"I think I left it back in the class room." And I hadn't noticed until now. _Call yourself a boyfriend? _Sneered the third Chazz. _Can't even take care of him. _I ignored this thought and wrapped my coat tighter around Jaden.

"C'mon." I said, before lifting the smaller boy clean off his feet, causing his cheeks too turn pink. "We're going back to my room. I'll get you warmed up back there, k?" it didn't occur to me until later that those were the most words I'd spoken to anyone in days. I'm not sure how I felt about that…

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: there you go. I finally started to move time on a bit in my story.

Chazz: oh is it my birthday soon?

Chan: I have no idea, I just picked a random date and now it shall be your birthday.

* * *


	9. Happy birthday?

* * *

Chan: hello? Does anyone out there actually remember me?

Chazz: unfortunately they probably do.

Chan: I'm so sorry this chapter has been such a long time coming. College has kept me busy, I hope you can all understand that. I'm not entirely happy about this chapter but if I rewrite it AGAIN then it might be another month before it's up. So please enjoy it! Sorry again for the delay.

**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**

Happy Birthday?

**Chazz's P.O.V.**

My birthday started out to be, without a doubt, one of the best things that had happened to me all year. Especially since the summer. By chance it happened to fall on a Saturday so that meant no school and I got to just lie in my bed and fall in and out of sleep and dreams that, for once, weren't all nightmares.

After awhile I was aware of someone knocking on my door. With a yawn I turned, rolled sideways and landed on the floor. I hadn't really been planning on it, but hey, at least I was out of bed now. I got to my feet and stumbled to the door and opened it, expecting to see only Jaden standing there but there was also Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis and Atticus. I half wondered why they were all there, but I expect Jaden had bribed them all to be nice to me.

I ended up going to the Slifer dorms for breakfast. Despite what people say about the food there, I enjoyed that one meal more than I had any others since I returned to the school. Having eaten next to nothing for days now, I found that I was ravenous and ate everything I could get my hands on until I was full.

When I was opening my cards I Jaden asked whether there was one from my brothers. I shook my head very firmly. I knew there wouldn't be but my hands still shook so badly I couldn't slit open the next envelope to save my life.

* * *

"So Chazz, good birthday?" it was later and me and Jaden had gone for a walk together. His fingers were entwined with mine as our feet made two sets of prints in the sand behind us.

"Best I've had in years." I replied, truthfully. I really didn't know what was best. The fact that I was with Jaden, or that my brothers weren't there, or that people had actually remembered it was my birthday. Another really great thing about that day was that Jaden had asked his parents if I could come to stay with them during the week long holiday we were going to get in a few weeks. And they said yes!

I felt happier than I had in a long time. The two of us stayed out for a long time. We only went back when it had started to rain. I didn't feel like going back to my room and being alone again, so I ended up hanging out in Jaden's room for a while. I sat on the floor with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders so we could duel. Won, but that was just because Jaden let me. I needed the blanket because I was suddenly freezing.

"I hope you're not getting ill." Jaden looked worried as he put the back of his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine. Just cold. It's not summer anymore." This was true enough. I had started to feel cold more often, but maybe that had something to do with the fact that I rarely ate warm food anymore. Jaden was still trying to check to see if I had a temperature and was leaning so far forwards to do so that he fell off the bed where he'd been lying.

"Get off me." I laughed trying to push him off as gently as I could. Syrus had fallen asleep but when there is the sound of a boy falling off a bed, knocking another boy over in the process, it's hard to sleep through it. I decided now would be a good time to leave the two of them to it, so after giving Jaden a final kiss I put my shoes on and headed back to my own room.

* * *

The halls of the obelisk building were deserted. I hadn't realised how late it had gotten. Still I liked it that way. It meant that there was no one there to stare and mutter. No one said anything bad _to _me, just about me, behind my back. They all think I've gone a bit mad, but who cares what they think? Maybe I have gone mad, but I still don't care.

While I was standing my cards on the window sill Ojama Yellow sat on the desk watching me.

"Haven't seen you in a while." I said after a minuet of silence.

"Just thought I'd say happy birthday, boss." Was his squeaky reply. I wasn't about to admit it, but I had kind of missed the spirit's presence and had been wondering why he hadn't came to visit me. Maybe he had come, but I just hadn't noticed. Been too absorbed in my own thoughts to see he was there.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed for bed. I could still hear the tiny duel spirit talking to his brothers. You'd think that this would get me thinking about my own brothers, but it really didn't. Maybe because the Ojamas actually like each other.

When I went back into the bedroom Ojama yellow was sitting on my computer.

"Hey Boss, you've got an email." I blinked at the screen. I never got emails. Making a movement with my hand to move Ojama yellow away I sat down and clicked on the message.

_Happy Birthday, Chazzie. See you in the holiday. _

It wasn't signed and I didn't recognise the email address, but I didn't need to. I knew. Reading it was like a punch in the stomach. It physically hurt. I had to run back into the bathroom and I only just got to the toilet in time to be sick. The retching of my stomach was so violent that afterwards I just laid on the cool tiled floor, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes and running in two tracks down my face.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: and there we have I guys, now please leave a nice review if you liked it. If you didn't like it, then please keep it to yourself. That means no flames!

* * *


	10. The worst yet to come

EEp! sorry for the long lack of updates. motivation/confidence as low as ever so please try not to hate mt too much. Read an reveiw please!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I woke up the next morning, stiff from sleeping on the floor all night. I hid in my room all that day. On Monday I was back in school like everyone else. I knew I had to go to classes, or people would start asking questions I couldn't answer. I didn't answer any questions actually, not even when the teachers picked me to answer one. I'd just shrug and act like I didn't know. Or didn't care.

I know I could have just ignored my brothers and gone home with Jaden like we'd planned, but now they'd started emailing me almost every night. If I don't go home then there's a chance they might find out where I am anyway, and then Jaden would get hurt too. At the very least he'd see how bad things were with them. Worse than he thinks.

* * *

The day before we were due to go home for the holidays I was so stressed I bit my nails so much I ripped one of them in half and it started bleeding. Oh well, it didn't hurt very much. I know I've sure as hell felt worse. Jaden also landed himself in another one of Crowler's many, many detentions. I was meant to wait in my dorm room for him to get back at 4 but it wasn't until 15 minutes past that I heard footsteps leading down the corridor outside. And they were accompanied by two different voices; both trying to whisper but apparently having an argument.

"Just leave it." Said Jaden's voice. I got up and made towards the door but then the second, equally familiar voice, spoke again.

"I will not." Zane hissed back. I stopped on my side of the door, listening.

"I mean it Zane, leave me alone." Jaden sounded angry and upset at the same time. I rested my hand on the handle, ready to go out there if Jaden needed me.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm worried." There were a few moments of silence. "Please." Whatever Zane wanted he must have been desperate. He's not known for pleading.

"...Alright. But I can't be long; I'm already late for Chazz. "

"Tell him the detention lasted longer than you thought." Zane replied simply. There was the sound of another door opening and then swinging shut a moment or two later. I turned the handle and looked out into the corridor. Zane and Jaden weren't there but the door to Zane's bedroom was ever so slightly open. Obviously in too much of a hurry to close it.

I knew I shouldn't. I knew if it was anything serious Jaden would tell me. _Would he?_ Said a nasty voice in my head. I thought about all the other private conversations Jaden and Zane had been having. Jaden hadn't mentioned anything to me then. Curiosity got the better of me and tiptoed over to peer through the gap.

I could just see the edge of Zane's bed and him and my boyfriend sitting on it. As I watched, Jaden removed his jacket and shirt. My blood started to boil but when Zane touched Jaden, it was on his shoulder, and he was bending his head to look at something I couldn't see.

"That looks nasty..." he muttered.

"It's just a scratch."

"No. It's deep."

"Does it matter? You're acting like my whole arm's hanging off." Jaden laughed uneasily but Zane glared at him and he stopped.

"You shouldn't be hurt _at all_." Zane sighed, going back to examining Jaden's left shoulder. "Turn round so I can see your back." Jaden did so without protest this time I thought I might finally see what all the fuss was about but Zane's body was blocking my view. After a while he straightened up.

"So, how does it look?" Asked Jaden.

"...You'll live. I'm going to wash it for you though." Zane got off the bed and I caught a glimpse of Jaden's back. From what I could see, there was a long, deep cut running down from his shoulder. I nearly yelled in shock. But then Jaden got up and followed Zane out of sight. I went back to my room to wait for him.

* * *

I expected it to be the first thing out of Jaden's mouth when he got in if he'd hurt himself. But it wasn't. He just had his usual carefree grin fixed in place as he flung his arms round me for a hug. I did notice that his left arm was limper than normal, and when I hugged back he winced but he didn't _say _anything. Heh, like me. I wanted him to tell me. I'm his boyfriend for god's sake. OK so I'm hiding something from him but I haven't told anyone else that. Zane knows what's wrong with Jaden. I should know too. If I say anything to him then he'll know I was spying on him.

When we lay in bed that night and I could hear Jaden eating deeply in his sleep I stared at the back of his pyjama shirt. It was like I was hoping I'd suddenly develop the ability to see through clothes. How could I be sure of what I'd seen before? It had only been so briefly. Was the cut really as deep as I was remembering in my mind? I had to know. I started to gently tug the back of his shirt upwards but he felt the movement and rolled over, still asleep, into my arms. I sighed and kissed the top of his head. I didn't want to be angry at him. Tomorrow I had to go home to my brothers.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

There we go, hope you liked it.

Chazz: oh, at LAST she's updating.

Shut up you, I think it's a miracle i get anything donethese days. Next update should be to eithre Slut or Jagger's story. Soon!


End file.
